Conventionally, an automobile is mounted with an alternator which generates electric power from dynamic power. The alternator rectifies the generated AC power into DC power to charge a battery with the obtained power. A diode is generally used as a rectifier.
In PTL 1, the diode is used as the rectifier. A terminal of the upper surface of the diode chip is connected to a lead electrode, and a terminal of the lower surface of the diode chip is connected to a base electrode. Then, there is disclosed a technique in which a package made of the base electrode is fixed to an electrode plate of the alternator through a solder or by press-fitting. In recent years, a MOSFET (Metal Oxide Semiconductor Field Effect Transistor) is used as the rectifier of the alternator. PTLs 2 and 3 disclose techniques of the rectifier which employs the MOSFET used in the alternator.